Out of the Ashes
by StrangeSpark
Summary: A building in downtown station square has caught fire and Shadow, Amy, and Rouge are the only ones around to evacuate the citizens. ShadAmy fluff. rated to be safe. May be given more chaps if i get enough reviews. Oneshot for now


**My first Shadamy, and I'm actually really proud of it. I do not own Sonic or any other stuff like that. If I did, Shadow and Amy would've gotten together a long time ago. **

**On with the fuzziness!**

Out of the Ashes

Amy looked on in horror as the flames climbed higher and higher, devouring wood, rock, and foundation. Rouge flew out of a fifth story window, carrying two small rabbits that reminded Amy of Cream. The apartment complex on Rural st. in downtown Station Square had caught fire, and Rouge, Amy, and Shadow were the only ones in the area at that moment. Seeing as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were on Prison Island and the Chaotix had gone into hiding the previous year, there was really no one else for the job.

So far, everyone was okay. Minor burns and scrapes were the worst injuries. Amy was treating the injuries while Rouge and Shadow evacuated the people out of the building. Worry was filling Amy's mind. She hadn't seen Shadow since he had bolted in the door after Rouge, into the red and orange mouth of the flames. Two years ago, Shadow had saved her life, saved her from certain death. When Sonic had rejected her, again, when she felt like dying from a broken heart, Shadow had been there. He left again the next day and it wasn't until then that Amy realized she cared for him.

"That's everyone on my floors!" shouted Rouge, landing beside the pink hedgehog. Amy looked around at all the people shouting into the night. Shouting for their loved ones and crying with joy as husbands and wives and children ran into each other's arms.

"Have you seen Shadow?" she asked with anxiety seeping into her voice. The white bat shook her head and Amy turned back to bandaging the arm of a young cat. She couldn't tell if Rouge knew about her feelings for Shadow, but she didn't put it past her to do a little digging here and there

A few minutes later, a grinding noise came from the rooftop. Amy whirled around to see an explosion of cement and shingles. Four figures climbed out of the hole that had apparently been blown in the roof. One, Amy recognized, was none other than the black hedgehog himself. Another tall figure, a mother by the look of it, handed Shadow a small bundle. He took it and jumped across the gap between the apartment building and the neighboring office complex. He laid the bundle down, gently and jumped back across the gap to take one of the smaller figures and jump again. He did this two more times. When he came back for the mother, he picked her up bridal-style, and went to the edge and prepared to jump. Then, the sickening sound of wrenching wood snapped through the air like a gunshot. The main support beams were succumbing to the fire's deadly will. Thinking fast, Shadow tossed the mother across the narrow gap, where she landed safely on the other side. He, however, was not so lucky. The timber snapped like a small twig being stepped on by a large foot, and the building collapsed, taking Shadow with it.

For Amy, time seemed to slow down. She saw Shadow falling, his face constricted with terror for the first time ever. She saw him disappear among the debris and the sparks and flames fan out like a mighty phoenix spreading its fiery wings. Time resumed normal speed and all was silent. Amy was in shock.

"Shadow!" she made a mad dash for the flaming wreckage, but someone caught her arm and pulled her into an embrace. She looked up into Sonic's face and began to cry on his shoulder. He spoke in a comforting voice and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, Amy. It'll be okay, just calm down." She continued to let the tears stream from her eyes, and the cobalt hedgehog continued to stroke her hair and speak in a consoling voice.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then thirty and Amy still stood wrapped in her would-be hero's embrace. Her sobs had now subsided to light hiccups. A small shifting noise was heard from the wreckage. The black silhouette of a hedgehog crawled out from under a slab of foundation. Amy tore herself from Sonic's arms and ran to Shadow's burnt and bleeding form. He coughed softly as Amy rolled him over onto his back.

"Amy." He whispered tenderly, smiling. She smiled too, though it was through her tears. Still saying nothing, she leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Shadow we-we thought we lost you." Amy said, more tears spilling down her face. Shadow lifted a hand and brushed the tears away.

"Crying doesn't become you." Amy couldn't say anything for the lump in her throat. But she didn't need to say anything. Shadow leaned up and kissed her.

**Awwwwww!!! I cried just writing this. Hope you liked the updated version! Now you know what to do……Review of course!!!**


End file.
